criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Falls on Deaf Ears!
Death Falls on Deaf Ears is the second case overall in Parinaita and also the second case to take place in New World Point. Plot The player and Tom Smith arrives at Meadow's Street Farm to find out what the gang were planning. However when they got there. They only found the lifeless body of a young girl with her eyes, Ears, nose and hair missing. Tom was horrified by the murder and saw that the player had found some other things. At that minute. Charlie Queens arrive and told Tom and the player about how he found the body, He was scared that the killer was still around. Tom noticed this and told him not to leave the crime scene. After the player Found the name on the party invitation. Tom said that it belonged to another member of the Looper Rochester, This one being "Larry". Tom said that he was the party Looper. They go and talk to Larry, He was confused about who the girl was but he let the team look around his house. All they found was a faded message. Tom said they should uncover what the message said. It turned out to be a death threat to the victim. Tom said that Fiona would be able to find out what it was all about. The player also opened the box to find a necklace with a name on. They go and found the name on the box. She confirmed that the victim was someone named "Ginny Westminster". She said that she would tell her mum about her death and left. After finishing the Death threat, Fiona confirmed that the killer knows how to play card games from a drawing on the paper and the type of paper they used. Miss Hats also confirmed that the victim dead from a axe and that she found some coffee on the body even though Ginny wasn't allowed Coffee. After all of that. Tom and the player were talking about how grim the case was until the commissioner came in demanding a report on why someone DARED to talk about the case in the news. After talking to the commissioner about it. He calmed down and told the player to look at his office to see if they could find any clues. When they did this. All they found was a Broken object and a Attack report. Tom found it strange but they fixed the broken object to find out that it was a strange machine, They send it to Fiona while they questioned Hazel about the acid attack, She blame Ginny for it and seemed quite angry about it. Later on they found out the strange machine was a old voice recorder which belonged to the farm owner, Francine Carver, They go and question her about it but she didn't admit anything. After a long murder invention. It was reviled that the killer was the victim's friend, Hazel Wannamaker, because Ginny was going to tell people that Hazel was a member of the gang. That's why she faked the attack report reporting that Ginny was the one throwing acid in her face. However It never happened, She made it up and created the burns to make Ginny go to prison for Hazel being in the gang and when that failed, She found her and killed her with a axe, removing her eyes, ears, nose and hair. She also said that it felt amazing, just letting everything out to remove one of the gangs problems. Tom was shocked and horrified about this and arrested her without delay. The judge was shocked about the whole case and send Hazel to life in prison for her part in the gang and the murder itself. After they arrested Hazel. Tom reported that the chief wanted them to look for anything gang related, The chief wanted them to look at Larry's house and that Francine seemed worried and that they should talk to her. They went to Francine who said that she thought she saw a gang member on her farm and she asked the team to go and check. Tom was happy to help and they went there. All they found was a faded note. When the player uncovered what it said. They found it was a list of names and they send it to Fiona. After it was done she reported that the list of names were people in one of the gangs and that the paper came from somewhere called "Christmas Town". Tom was confused about this as Christmas Town was no where near Meadow's Street but they went and told Francine that everything was alright. She was thankful to the player and send them on they way After looking about Larry's Party house, They only found a map of New World Point. It was faded and so they uncovered the writing and they were amazed that the map belonged to the chief. They question the chief about the map and he said that he needed one for founding his way around. Matthew told them to have a look at the commissioner's secret room. They agreed and went to look at it. All they found was a locked box. However they did open it and found another box in the box with fingerprints on them. They send it to Fiona and waited. After a while Fiona reported that the fingerprints belonged to the commissioner and they the box itself was a gang puzzle box. Tom said they needed to talk to the commissioner right away about why he had a gang puzzle box. When they did. He said he just got it from a kind old friend of his who lift it for him in his will. Tom was puzzled himself on why the commissioner was acting so fishy. However they let it rest for now and they went back to the chief and told him everything. When the chief heard about Christmas Town. He said that his mother and father lived there and that there was a firework show every year. Emily them booted in and said they just got a call from there saying that someone was running around robbing shops. The chief told Emily and the player to get there right away and told them to get this person before they tried murdering people! Summary Victim: * Ginny Westminster (Found dead with eyes, ears, nose and hair all missing) Murder Weapon: * Axe Killer: * Hazel Wannamaker Suspects Profile: * Plays Cards * Drinks Coffee * Has a Tattoo Appearance: * Has A+ Blood Profile: * Drinks Coffee * Plays Cards * Has a Tattoo Appearance: * Is a Female * Has A+ Blood Profile: * Drinks Coffee * Plays Cards Profile: * Drinks Coffee * Plays Cards Appearance * Has A+ Blood Profile: * Plays Cards * Drinks Coffee * Has a Tattoo Appearance * Is a Female Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks Coffee * The killer plays cards * The Killer has a Tattoo * The Killer is Female * The Killer has A+ Blood Steps Chapter 1 - Acting like Animals * Investigate Farm Fields. (Clues: Party Invitation, Box, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Charlie Queens) * Examine Party Invitation. (Result: Name and Place; New Suspect: Larry Looper Rochester) * Examine Box. (Result: Necklace with name; New Suspect: Hazel Wannamaker) * Asked Larry about the Invitation. (Prerequisite: Examine Party Invitation; New Crime Scene: Larry's Party House) * Asked Hazel about the victim. (Prerequisite: Examine Box; Victim identified: Ginny Westminster) * Asked Charlie Queens about the murder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Farm Fields) * Investigate Larry's Party House. (Prerequisite: Larry's interrogated; Clues: Faded Message) * Examine Faded Message. (Result: Death threat) * Analyse Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) * Analyse Death Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays cards) * Go to Chapter 2. (2 Stars) Chapter 2 - Command and Mysteries * Question Archibald Jones On why he's on the crime scene (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Commissioner's office; Profile updated: Archibald drinks coffee) * Investigate The Commissioner's Office (Prerequisite: Archibald's Interrogated; Clues: Broken object, Rubbish bin) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Strange machine) * Examine Rubbish Bin (Result: Attack Report) * Analyse Strange Machine (12:00:00) * Talk to Hazel Westminster about the Acid attack (Prerequisite: Examined Rubbish Bin; Profile Updated: Hazel drinks Coffee and plays cards) * Question Francine Carver about the strange Machine (Prerequisite: Analysed Strange Machine; Profile Updated: Francine plays Cards; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Food Table) * Investigate Food Table. (Prerequisite: Francine Interrogated; Clues: Bloody Axe, Angry Message) * Examine Bloody Axe. (Result: Blood) * Examine Angry Message. (Result: Larry's signature) * Ask Larry Looper Rochester about the angry message. (Prerequisite: Examined Angry Message; Profile Updated: Larry drinks Coffee and plays cards) * Analyse Blood. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Axe; Attribute: The killer Has a Tattoo; Profile Updated: Hazel has a Tattoo) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Star) Chapter 3 - Illegal Dealings of Death * Investigate Secret Room (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ripped Paper, Broken Tool) * Question Archibald about the secret room (Prerequisite: Investigated Secret Room; Profile Updated: Archibald Plays Cards, Charlie Drinks Coffee) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Arrest Noticed) * Examine Broken Tool (Result: Rake) * Analyse Arrest Noticed (09:00:00) * Asked Francine about the Broken Rake (Prerequisite: Examined Broken Tool; Profile Updated: Francine Drinks Coffee and has a Tattoo) * Ask Charlie Queens about the Arrest Noticed (Prerequisite: Analysed Arrest Noticed; Profile Updated: Charlie has a Tattoo) * Investigate Animal Feeder (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Hay, Tool box) * Examine Hay (Result: Bag of Body Parts) * Analyse Bag of Body Parts (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Female) * Examine Tool Box (Result: Bloody Coffee Cup) * Analyse Bloody Coffee Cup (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ Blood) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Go onto The Mysteries of the New World (2/6) (2 Stars) The Mysteries of the New World: Name Calling (2/6) * Investigate Larry's Party House (Available after unlocking The Mysteries of the New World 2/6; Clues: New World Point's Map) * Examine New World Point's Map (Result: Chief's Names) * Question Matthew Obidrand about the Map (Prerequisite: Examined New World Point's Map; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Secret Room (Prerequisite: Matthew's Interrogated; Clue: Gang Box) * Examine Gang Box (Result: DNA) * Analyse DNA (06:00:00) * Question Archibald Jones about his DNA on the gang box (Prerequisite: Analysed DNA; Reward: Parinaita Police Badge) * Asked Francine what was wrong (Available after Unlocking The Mysteries of the New World) * Investigate Farm Fields (Prerequisite: Francine's Interrogated; Clue: Faded Notes) * Examine Faded Notes (Result: List of Names) * Analyse List of Names (09:00:00) * Ask Francine about the gang name (Prerequisite: Analysed; Reward: Burger) * Move onto the Next case (1 Star) Trivia * The title is a longer version of "Falls on Deaf Ears". Which is a saying which means "To be ignored" * This case is one of the cases to include a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) Suspect * While Richard was talking about the Bloody Axe. She referenced "The Shining" (Which is a horror book by Stephen King) Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:New World Point